<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tesoro by Tsukiakari1203</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135386">Tesoro</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203'>Tsukiakari1203</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bette Kane centric [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Birds of Prey (Comic), Huntress (Comics), New Teen Titans, Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Romance, i love these two</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:00:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>5 headcanons for Bette Kane and Helena Bertinelli's relationship for each day of Hanukkah</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Wayne/Selina Kyle (implied), Helena Bertinelli/Bette Kane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bette Kane centric [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Primi Cinque</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Hats/gifts">Molly_Hats</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>it's my birthday so I was in the mood to write something for one of my favorite couples</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1. Bette and Helena's first date was them teaming up to fight crime, it ended with them crashing at Helena's place</p><p> </p><p>2. Bette can't cook and the best thing Helena can make is Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwiches</p><p> </p><p>3. When Bette's drunk, she often rhapsodizes about how pretty and amazing her girlfriend is</p><p> </p><p>4. Helena likes calling Bette "mio caro"</p><p> </p><p>5. Whenever they play Dreidel, Helena always loses</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Secondo Cinque</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1. Helena likes making Bette watch tennis movies just so she can see her girlfriend critique them</p><p> </p><p>2. On their first anniversary Helena gave Bette a key to her apartment </p><p> </p><p>3. Bette's gift to Helena was a woolly hat that she had knitted herself</p><p> </p><p>4. Helena once washed their costumes together and it discolored both of the costumes</p><p> </p><p>5. Helena likes singing when Bette plays the guitar</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Terzo Cinque</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1. Bette is the little spoon</p><p> </p><p>2. Helena hates kissing her girlfriend before she's brushed her teeth in the mornings</p><p> </p><p>3. They never get married, preferring to just stay together long term</p><p> </p><p>4. Bette once gave Helena a golden cross necklace</p><p> </p><p>5. Helena learns how to play tennis with Bette teaching her</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Quarto Cinque</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1. Bruce gave Helena a shovel talk</p><p> </p><p>2. As payback Bette teamed up with Selina to deface all his suits with glitter</p><p> </p><p>3. Dick is terrified of Helena and Bette being girlfriends</p><p> </p><p>4. Helena had a crush on Bette ever since they fought when Bette was mind controlled</p><p> </p><p>5. Bette asked Helena out on Barbara's advice</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Quinto Cinque</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1. Bette got Helena into Sailor Moon</p><p> </p><p>2. For Halloween once, they swapped costumes </p><p> </p><p>3. After being together for 10 years, Helena gave Bette a promise ring</p><p> </p><p>4. Bette gave her one the next year</p><p> </p><p>5. Everyone thinks the two of them are nauseatingly sweet</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sesto Cinque</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1. Bette's favorite type of flower are tulips</p><p> </p><p>2. While Helena is allergic to flowers</p><p> </p><p>3. The only flowers allowed in their house are fake tulips</p><p> </p><p>4. Which was a housewarming gift courtesy of Stephanie</p><p> </p><p>5. Bette stays up late with Helena when she's grading papers</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Settimo Cinque</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1. Helena likes kissing Bette's scars to calm her down</p><p> </p><p>2. They are fiercely protective of each other</p><p> </p><p>3. Helena comforted Bette when she found out Kathy Kane was dead for good</p><p> </p><p>4. They like spending evenings reading books together</p><p> </p><p>5. Helena's favorite books are the Lord of the Rings while Bette prefers cheesy romance novels</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Ottavo Cinque</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1. Bette bought Helena a shih tzu puppy</p><p> </p><p>2. Helena named it Mela </p><p> </p><p>3. They love cuddling with Mela</p><p> </p><p>4. Helena bought Bette an apron that said "Don't Let Me Cook"</p><p> </p><p>5. Bette got back at her by buying a shirt that said "Flowers are my enemy"</p><p> </p><p>Bonus</p><p> </p><p>6. They never lie to each other</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you to everyone reading this!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>